Back To The Future
by comewithmeifyouwant2live
Summary: Fluffy Stydia. Stiles gets to see a future he wants with Lydia. One Shot.


A/N Starts off where we last saw Stiles in 4x03. With Malia and him together he can't help to think of Lydia every time he's with Malia.  
When- while listening to music  
Where- At my house  
Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf

Chapter one.  
Stiles sighed looking over at the notes that Lydia told him to give to Malia. She really needed them and Lydia was being extremely nice to let her barrow them. Because that's Lydia, he thought to himself. Most think she's a selfish brat but Stiles knows she's more than that. And that's why he decided he can't get over her. He's trying so hard not to think of her every time he's with Malia, but he can't help it. He misses her. He feels like he hasn't spoken to her in weeks. And it's starting to get to him. The other day while in the jeep in Mexico, when Malia so boldly told him she'd never leave him. He had found Lydia's eyes in the mirror. She looked away after a second almost in a jealous manor. And in class even though he's with Malia he keeps slightly moving his head over to see Lydia. He watches her as she doodles in her notebook. But always looks away before she notices. And so far she hasn't and neither has Malia.

"Why can't I just stop thinking about her." He whispered as he laid the notebook on his bed. Flipping through it quickly. But the more he looked at the notebook the more he thought about her. Her strawberry blonde hair. Her green hazel eyes. Which always seemed sad. He wished he could make her smile like he did before. He wished he knew what it would be like to wake up everyday next to Lydia Martin. To see her smile and laugh. But he's with Malia now.

Suddenly he sees a bright light. Like the sun blinding him. Making him close his eyes , knocking him out.  
He wakes up to more light but less blinding and more awakening. He jumps out of bed just to realize that the room he's in is not his own he looks around in panic. Trying to find out where he is. He looks at pictures on the night stand next to the bed. It's a picture of Lydia in a white wedding dress smiling. Looking happier than ever. The next picture is Lydia and him at the alter together. Her in the wedding dress and him in a tux. Both smiling and looking at each other like nothing else existed. Stiles thought, something is up. When he heard a voice. Lydia's voice.

"Stiles!" , She said loudly sounding excited. He looked to the bedroom door and say the strawberry blonde looking at him holding a stick in her hand. He knew what the stick was. A pregnancy test.  
She ran into his arms hugging him tightly , "Can you believe it! We're going to be parents." She squealed. Letting him go and looking into his eyes leaning forward and pressing her lips on his. Stiles responded to the kiss quickly. He loved the feel of her in his arms. She stopped the kiss and took his hand and put it on her still very flat belly.

"I hope it's a girl," She admitted. Putting her hand over his. Stiles smiled. He couldn't believe what was happening. That light or whatever it was took him to the best place on earth. But he was still confused.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked. Looking at his clothes.

"Go where?" He asked. She sighed

"Don't tell me you forgot!" She replied, "Scott is your best friend. How could you forget Kira and Scott's engagement party." He looked into her eyes. He hadn't ever seen her like this. So peaceful and happy. Like there was nothing wrong I'm there lives. " I mean it'll always be sad. Since we all thought Allison and him would be doing this one day. But him and Kira are perfect together. I mean they're both supernatural creatures and they love each other so much. And we know that feeling." She said softly putting her hands on his shoulders.

So it wasn't the perfect world but he didn't question anything. Just nodded. And made a joke about how he knew Scott liked Kira when he first saw them talking. Lydia laughed at that. That laugh he'd been dying to hear.

"I'll go wait in the Jeep." She said placing a kiss on his Cheek. She turned and left.

Stiles couldn't believe this. It was the future he had always wanted with Lydia.  
And that he'd seen it he would never give up on his 10 year plan to get her. Then the light was back. And he awoke in his room. It was morning time. He went straight to school not even bothering to brush his teeth to hair he needed to talk to Lydia. In the hallway he passed Scott and Kira who were flirting up a storm. He passed couch who blew his whistle at him yelling something about slowing down. Next he passed Malia who smiled and stopped him using only one arm.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Malia I really like you but I'll talk to you later okay?" He said trying to start walking again,

"Fine then." She said angrily letting him go and running off. That's not good, he thought. He'll have to deal with that later now he needed to talk to Lydia. He walked faster before running straight in to a locker door. Knocking him in the floor.

" Oh my God! Stiles are you okay." Lydia's urgent voice exclaimed. Leaning down to look at him. To make sure he's okay. He smiled up at her. Moving his hand to her hair.

"Lydia. I'm sorry for ignoring you for weeks now!" He said sitting up to look in her eyes.

"Stiles. It's okay. You've been busy."

"No you should never be ignored." He said looking into her green eyes. He leaned in an kissed her right then and there in the middle of the hallway. She didn't stop him or anything she actually kissed back. He stopped rubbing her face soothingly.

"I love you Lydia Martin." He said, and she smiles.

The end!  
Please review! Sorry for any Grammar mistakes.


End file.
